A New Start
by RoseTyler-Smith-Doctor's Wife
Summary: This is a CSI story but it also has Rose tyler from Doctor who- not a proper crossover though : - A 16year old Rose moves from England to start a new life in America with her cousin Sara. But as her 1st DB in a trunk unfolds so does a reletionship in CSI
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I have a few going on at the moment of in-progresses but these ideas came into my head yesterday and I had the urge to write them down. I will continue my other stories as well. Please tell me what you think?**

A new start

Chapter1

"Heya sweetie, what we got?" Warrick Brown asked his partner for the night.

"A possible DB in the boot, I mean trunk, can't you smell it"

Rose was flashing her camera everywhere and anywhere. Another long night she thought. Rose Tyler was the youngest CSI that Las Vegas has ever taken on. At sixteen she was already working full time on grave yard shift. This was down to her cousin Sara Sidle and Rose's mum's family friend Gil Grissom. Rose was not coping well in London, England and she got kicked out of school for so many reasons. After than it all spiralled out of control for her. So her cousin thought it was best for her to come to Las Vegas. Because of family, Sara and Grissom weren't allowed to mentor or work with Rose so they gave her the next best thing. Warrick. The two hit off from the start.

"Okay pop the trunk" Warrick instructed the officer with them on the crime scene.

This was Rose's first DB (Dead Body) abandoned in a vehicle. The adrenalin was so intense and her heart was pumping so fast that she was sure Warrick could hear it. And as if Warrick knew what she was thinking, he placed his hand on her arm to give her reassurance.

"You al'right?" he asked with genuine concern. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, you can do this".

Rose gave him an appreciated smile. The officer opened the trunk and lay in the bottom was a teenage girl and a baby. Both Rose and Warrick were gob-smacked. Their jaws dropped open. The teenager had long straight blond hair with brown roots. She didn't look any older than sixteen to nineteen years of age. Her jeans were ripped and were all the way down her ankles. All she had on her top half was a bra. The baby, no older than six months old, was completely naked. The baby was safely tucked up in the teenager's arms. The teenager had multiple stab wounds and her big brown eyes looked lost in pleading for help. Warrick was the first to move. He looked at Rose who's eyes started to glaze over. Warrick bent over to her ear.

" You can go back if you want, I've got this covered".

"No. I want to do this. I need to do this".

Warrick nodded and gave Rose's hand a quick squeeze. They both inhaled and took a big breath. They both went to process the scene. Warrick told Rose to process the perimeter, as he took the two bodies. Rose gratefully smiled at him. She loved it when he completely understood her. She knew that the two of them had a special bond. She was worried slightly though as she felt that she was starting to grow dependent on him. She had never met anyone else that could make her feel so safe. So loved. At sixteen she had been though so much. She hadn't told Warrick about the extent of what she went though but he knew somehow she didn't want to talk about it.

"Rick, I have blood" Rose called behind her towards the vehicle.

Warrick came over and flashed his flash light at it.

"Nice work. Swab it and send it to DNA". He bent over and kissed the top of her head. They smiled at each other.

"You get anything from the …. The victims?"

Rose couldn't just call them DB's anymore. She knew she should detach herself. But this time she couldn't. She can't. It reminded her so much of someone close to her. Someone she knew inside out. Or she hoped she knew them inside out.

**Please Review I need to know what you think ****:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter. XxX**

Chapter 2

Back in the lab, Rose was designated to trace evidence while Warrick went to drop the surveillance footage off with Archie and then back to the lab for DNA and fingerprints. Doc Robins had a hold up of DB's that day and it was going to take an hour to get to Rose and Warrick's victims. While scanning the perimeter, Rose found tire tracks leading up to the crime scene and shoe impressions leading away. Rose took casts of both the tire and the shoe impressions and gave them Wendy to look at for comparison. She gave Warrick the blood sample she found on the floor and photographed the crime scene and evidence. Warrick found one strand of hair with a tag still on it which was found in the trunk and a flake of material which could have been the victims or the suspects. He also fingerprinted the whole of the exterior and interior of the vehicle and got a few good prints and some particles. The trunk was drenched in a substance which when Warrick used luminol, it confirmed as blood. The vehicle could have been where the killing took place but as there were no signs of a struggle they couldn't be certain.

Rose used the trace analysis to see what they could find on the flake of material. She used the light microscope to make the material look sharper and the colour clearer. As she was trying to identify what it was she found a deep red spot. Once she swabbed it and tested for blood she continued to identify what the material was.

Warrick had the much longer task of running the blood for DNA though CODIS (Combined DNA Index system) to see if they got a hit and running the fingerprints and partials though AFIS (Automatic Fingerprint Identification System). This sometimes could take up to two hours to run. Once he uploaded them and got the blood sample from Rose from the material he went to the morgue to see what Doc Robbins had for them. As he got there Rose joined him.

"Okay so what do we have Doc" Warrick asked putting on some latex gloves.

"Well let's start with the baby. No physical injuries anywhere on the body. As I looked closer I found this white feather inside its mouth so I looked and COD is asphyxiation due to suffocation."

"And the girl?" Rose asked in a small voice.

Warrick could tell she was trying to gold it together. He thought it weird that she was reacting in this manner. Normally she takes it well. It's her job and she doesn't allow it to affect her. This time he felt it was different for her. More personal. Warrick suttly wound his fingers though Rose's gently stroking them to reassure her everything is okay.

"The Girl, yes. She wasn't asphyxiated. No. she was beaten and stabbed to death. There was multiple bruising and a few lacerations. She also was stabbed a number of times. Some perimeter and some post-mortem. The killer was the one which shattered one of her rib bones which with the blade; they both puncturedthe heart causing her to blood out. It must have taken a while for her to eventually die. I also noticed the vaginal cannel to be split so I've took a SAFE kit which came back as rape. The victim was engaged so this could be a domestic case but I'm no CSI"

At that Rose couldn't hold it in any longer and ran out though the doors. All Doc Robbins and Warrick could hear was the noise of her throwing up. Doc Robbins raised his eyebrow at Warrick and Warrick looked at him with concern. Never has she thrown up at any autopsy before. Warrick started to get really worried. He went out to see if she was okay.

"Hey, dar'ling, what's wrong? You have been acting weird ever since we got this case".

"It's okay really I'm fine. I just…. Warrick just hug me please".

Warrick was taken aback. He always hugs her but this wasn't a normal request. It was like she was pleading. He took her from the waist and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He allowed her to grip tightly to his neck. With one hand he still had hold of her waist and with the other he ran it up her back to start stroking her hair. He felt her body trembling and started to get really concerned.

"Sweetie you're shaking"

Warrick gently pushed her away to arms length to look at Rose

"Rose, please. Tell me what's wrong?"

Rose took a deep breath and pulled herself together

"I'm sorry. It's nothing really. I think I'm just feeling emotional and before you say anything I know I shouldn't and I will try and stop."

Warrick looked at her. He didn't completely believe her but as he looked into her eyes he could tell she didn't want to go into it. He took his hand in her face and caressed it.

"Okay. Just …. Be careful".

At that his cell rang.

"Brown… yeah… okay…. Yeah… right we will be on our way". And Warrick hung up. "That was Brass. They think they have found the teenagers parents. You can do this yeah. You're Rose Tyler. You're amazing."

He gave her a quick hug, took her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Rose breathed in and out. She had to not let it affect her. It has to be kept secrete. It can't get out. Just interview the parents then go home. That's all you got to do she thought. And keep it secret.

**Please review and tell me what you think XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your Reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying it. I love writing Rose's life at 16. I hope some of you don't start hating warrick now :) **

Chapter 3

In Brass's office sat a middle aged man and woman both streaming with tears. The man had his arm carefully placed around the woman's shoulders. She was crying into his chest. Captain Jim Brass was sat in front of his desk uncomfortably as always when he had to tell the family about the victim. He always hated this part and always couldn't wait for the CSI's to take over. They unlike him, had to train to loose their emotion in testing situations. Brass had just shown them a photo of the teenage girl and they confirmed it was their daughter. Rosalie Taylor. She was sixteen. They also confirmed the baby was Rosalie's. She had a teenager pregnancy with her boyfriend. Her parents didn't approve in him as he was quite older than her. Brass could see warrick and Rose walking down the corridor towards his office. Warrick held her hand all the way down to the office for support. Just as they got to the door. They allowed their hands drop. They had to become professional.

************************************************************************

Brass heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah".

Warrick and Rose walked though the door and took a seat which was diagonally on the side next to the parents.

"Mr and Mrs Taylor, this is CSI Brown and CSI Tyler. They are both on your daughter's case". Brass informed for the benefit of both parties.

"We are very both very sorry for your loss." Warrick softy said in his usually growl. He always knew how to start it. He hated how rehearsed it sounded.

The parents both nodded. Everyone in the room knew that nothing anyone said would ease the pain. It was bad enough that they had to bury their own daughter but the fact that she and their grandchild was murdered made the situation a whole lot worse. Rose felt a twinge of resemblance of the parents. They reminded her of her own parents. This was too weird for Rose's liking but she had to contain her emotions and get on with the job. She needed to finish this case. She felt attached to it and she knew that if she told anyone about why it was so important to her she would be taken off the case.

"Mr Taylor, could you please help us to build a profile about her daughter? I know this is going to be hard but can you thing of anyone who would want to harm your daughter?" Rose asked with a calm and soothing voice.

"Rosalie was a very hard to handle teenager but once you were on the right side of her she was lovely". Mr Taylor told the detective and the two CSI's. "She felt that because she was sixteen, no-one could tell her what to do. She got into a relationship with her old science teacher. She was fifteen when she started dating him and got pregnant with his child a month after being sixteen."

"Mr Taylor, would this boyfriend want to hurt her in any way?" Rose asked. Although she knew what was coming.

Mrs Taylor spoke this time "He has always been very controlling but once she turned sixteen she moved out and we didn't see much of her so I, we don't know what he was like at home. She confided in his best friend more than us though. However once she moved out I don't think he even seen her much".

So many things were flying though Rose's head at this moment in time. She had seemed to zone out. She wanted to ask of this friends name but the words weren't coming out. Warrick noticed and quickly took over.

"Could you tell us the friend's name? We probably will want to talk to him".

"Matthew Smithton".

Matthew Smithton, Matthew Smithton, Matthew Smithton. That name was being replayed around Rose's head. She suddenly couldn't breath. She felt her head begin to spin. Her throat started to close up. She felt that she was really trying to fight for air. She had to get out.

"Would you, erm excuse me, sorry". She hastily stood up and thumbled to the door.

Brass turned to Warrick and both Mr and Mars Taylor looked at each other. Everyone in that room was as shocked as each other. Warrick was getting very worried about her now. He had to act quickly.

"Well thank you for coming in Mr and Mrs Taylor. We will do everything we can to catch your daughter, Rosalie's and your grandchild's murderer. If we think of anything else or we have more information we will contact you." Warrick shook their hands individually and led them out the door.

Brass raised an eyebrow at Warrick. Warrick just rolled his eyes and headed out the door in search for Rose.

************************************************************************

Rose meanwhile got a drink from the fountain and regulated her breathing. She had to pull herself together. She felt disappointing in herself for having to walk out but Matthew Smithton, Rosalie Taylor. So close. So close. She decided to see what Archie had for them. Archie Johnson the main technical guy. If there was any surveillance tape to be sorted or voice recognition to be deciphered then Archie was your man.

"Hey Archie, you got anything for us yet on the tape?"

"Rose, hey. Erm, well I have had a look at it but it's not very clear. Here. What do you think?"

Archie played the surveillance video. The video was very graining and you could only just make out what was going on. Rose could see the vehicle pull up. In her head she was taking note where the tire tracks were and where the shoe prints will be once the murderer steps out the car. And as she was there when it happened, the suspect stepped and walked to exactly where Rose imagined him to walk. She could tell it was a male. He was wearing a big duffel coat and black pants. Rose could tell he was trying to keep his head down. He wore a red baseball cap. Rose watched as he took out the knife and began to stab again and again and again. Rose's eyes began to well up. She couldn't cry. She was not allowed to cry. Just as a tear rolled down her cheek, Warrick walked though the door.

"Rose, I've been looking for you, hey Archie you al'right?" He looked at Rose and seen her teary eyes and then the TV screen. "Oh My….." warrick couldn't finish his sentence.

He didn't know what to say. Archie was still facing the screen, so he bent his finger and wiped Rose's tear from her eye. He then stroked her arm and interlocked his fingers with hers. Rose put her head on his shoulder for a few seconds as a gratification. They continued to watch as another vehicle pulled up and the suspect shut the trunk and jumped into the other vehicle which zoomed away.

"Can you bring up the plant number for us?" warrick asked Archie.

"Sure".

Archie typed and clicked for a few seconds then isolated the plates on the vehicle which made it zoom in and then the megapixels cleared.

"Nevada ENG 17" Rose recited "Ill go and put it in the system and see what we get. Thanks Archie."

She broke the grip of Warrick's hand that had hold of hers although she really didn't want to. She smiled at him, then Archie and strolled out to the Lab.

"Yeah thanks Archie, good man" Warrick growled and walked out following Rose.

****************************************************

Rose was ready to go home. She had just put the number plat into the system which wouldn't be ready until tomorrow. She just walked into the locker room when she saw Warrick and Nick talking. Nick was shirtless which jeans on and Warrick had a very tight vest top and boxers on. She couldn't help blushing and feeling slightly embarrassed about the situation.

"Erm, sorry, I'll just…..go." Rose started to back up but couldn't take her eyes of Warrick who was also staring back at her.

Both men burst out laughing. Obviously Sara usually doesn't mind as it was a joint locker room.

"Rose relax, Sara's always cool with it. It's normal." Nick tried to sound cool. "I mean look at us. With the both of us, who wouldn't have us, init man?" Both Nick and Warrick touched is others fists with their own. "I'm just going anyway. I'll see you later babe" and winked at Rose.

Rose just shook her head and elbowed him out the door. Warrick put on his jeans and grabbed his shirt from his locker.

"You okay?" his growl had a tinge of concern in it as his buttoned up his shirt apart from the top three. Rose liked that.

"Yeah, it's okay Warrick seriously. I'm just….. Tired."

"Rose, Sweetie, I know your lying. I'm worried about you Rose. I hate to you like this. It scared me. I want to help".

Warrick walked up to her so that they were inches apart. She could smell his distinctive smell and his warm sweet breath. He rubbed his nose with Rose's and then moved her blond hair out from her face. Rose felt like her legs would buckle underneath her. He was so much older than her but yet she felt equal. Like it didn't matter.

"Come on lets get you home. I'll drive ya".

Once they got home, Rose offered him a cup of tea which he agreed to. He always felt the English were funny with their obsession with tea. Rose brewed up and placed both cups on the coffee table. She sat down next to warrick who made himself comfortable on the couch facing the coffee table. He has his arm relaxed on the back of the couch. Rose snuggled herself into him and placed her head on his chest. She could feel his heat beat. Strong and fast. His chest felt very hard as well.

"So, you going to tell me what's up now?" Warrick growled.

Rose moaned "please can we not go into it Warrick I'm fine okay."

He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"You know what though" she said looking up at his face. "I love your voice".

He looked puzzled

"My voice?"

He moved closer.

"Yeah it's like a growl. A nice growl. It…makes …me"…(he moved closer) "melt".

He stroked her face and took it in his hands. Both their heads moved closer.

**Please review and let me know how you think its going? Is it getting too confusing? I like reviews. It helps keep me going :) XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, it makes me smile that you like them. I want to apologise for the lateness as I went on an unexpected camping trip for a week. There were 6 girls and One lad sharing two tents that kept being blown over every night by 70MPH winds. Bar that it was fantastic.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. XxX**

Chapter 4

'Knock knock'

Rose pulled away from Warrick. She felt so embarrassed. Rose got up from the couch and went to open the door.

"Hey" Sara greeted as she stood in the doorway. "You okay? I heard you was sick after the autopsy today. That's not like you."

"Erm yeah .I didn't feel well. That's all".

"Rose you can tell me, was it because of……"

"Sara Warrick's here" Rose forced in. Sara took the hint to say no more. "Do you fancy giving him a lift home?"

"Oh" Sara poked her head around the door frame and then cheekily raised her eyebrow at Warrick. Rose rolled her eyes at her. "Okay, come on Warrick. Rose needs her sleep".

Warrick followed Sara out without meeting Rose's gaze. It was only now Warrick realised what had just happened. Or almost happened. And it was weird. He had never looked at Rose in that way before. He had always looked out for her but was it in that way?

Once Warrick and Sara left. Rose collapsed into her bed. It was only that Rose realised what had happened or almost happened. It was weird. It sort of happened all at once. She got into her bed and started thinking about the advents that had occurred throughout the day.

************************************************************************

Rose woke screaming at the top of her lungs. Her throat started her hurt. Her head started to spin. Her sweat started to stream down her face to mix with her tears of sheer fear as she clung to her duvet for her dear life. She had that dream. No not that dream, that nightmare. The nightmare that has consumed her sleep every night since she was fourteen, fifteen and sixteen. Her body was uncontrollably shaking. She coved her body up more with her duvet. Rose looked at the alarm clock. 06:00 am. The alarm would go off at 06:30am. Just thirty minutes later. There was no point of her going back to sleep so she got up early and started to get ready for work.

One hour later and she were outside the lab. She was dreading this case but she had to finish it. For Rosalie. For herself. Rose entered the lab and put her lab coat on ready to pull up AFIS to see if she got a hit on the print. Nothing. No one came up in AFIS. Rose hit the table in frustration.

"I would be careful if I were you, you might break that".

Warrick walked up from behind her and put his arms around her waist. Rose playfully elbowed him off.

"That's for that comment". She winked at him and then went serious "no match in AFIS though".

"Okay keep trying with the other prints. Maybe we might get a hit on the DNA, I'll have a look".

Warrick stoked her arm and then gave her a playful yet flirtatioussmackon the bum.

"Oi, you're always doing that". Rose was taken by surprise.

All Warrick did was wink at her and strolled out. Rose felt a bit flushed but just shook her head. Rose decided to see if the system has any matching shoe impressions for makes of the shoe. She started to click the shoe print into the comparison computer and luckily for Rose she got a hit. It was a size ten male walking boot. Made from one manufacture which only has a few chains in Nevada.

**************************************************************

"I bet $10 they will be together by the end of next week if he works his magic"

"No I bet $10 it will take two weeks. She's not like that she will need to take her time with him".

Nick, Sara, Grissom, Catherine and Greg were all in the break room talking about last nights events on what Sara saw. She didn't see much apart from Warrick being in Rose's apartment but Nick and Sara were the worst for speculation.

"Tell you what" Catherine piped in "Shall we up the stakes to $20 and split it fifty fifty because I'm going to have to agree with Nicky. Warrick can be very persuading and flirty. I think Rose will only last the week."

"We shall up the stakes because I'm going to have to agree with Sara on this one. Rose is very hard to please. She is dedicated to her job and quite frankly Sara is rubbing off on her." Greg hid behind his music comic so not to get the 'Sara stare'.

Grissom was the only one who didn't give his in put.

"Gris, what about you?" Nick asked.

"I'm not getting involved. I don't think anyone should mess with private affaires. It seems then to have less meaning. It spoils it. And plus if Ecklie found out". He tailed off leaving the answer to the imagination of his team. Knowing they all know the real answer.

Sara quickly caught Grissom's eye and slightly blushed. She turned her face away from him. They all knew that Warrick and Rose, if something was happening were skating on very thin ice.

"Hey guys, what ya all talking about? Warrick strolled into the break room.

He looked at each one in turn. His eyebrows rose with curiosity as he saw the look of maybe guilty across each face. They were hiding something. He couldn't be bothered with it so he just shook his head.

"Right, anyway, Gris, can you find Brass and meet me in the parking lot in fifteen minuets?"

"Yea, sure. I'll see you there".

And they both got up and left.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose, Warrick, Brass and Grissom were all outside the lab.

"Okay, Rose and Grissom, you two go and talk to the best friend. Matthew Smithton. Me and Brass will go to all the footwear chain stores and ask for records of the people who purchased the shoe." Warrick arranged his team.

They all nodded.

************************************************************************

Rose pulled up to a block of flats. It looked like a rough estate in London. Rose and Grissom walked up to the door and rang the bell. A light skinned African-American opened the door. Rose gasped. He was so alike. If he wasn't American it could have been him. Grissom noticed the gasp and looked briefly at her but didn't want to draw attention to it so he spoke first.

"Are you Matthew Smithton?"

"Yes I am. Are you here to talk about Rosalie?"

Both CSI's nodded.

"Well come in then?" Matthew willingly invited them in.

Once inside, Rose and Grissom sat on the same couch facing Matthew. He had offered them a drink but both politely refused.

"What was your relationship with Rosalie like?" Rose asked but she subconsciously knew what the answer would be.

"It was very mixed. It's not straight forward. We have grown up together. I'm about six years older than her. Our families have always wanted us to work and get together. We did date for a while. She was about thirteen but then she found him. Her teacher."

Rose was shaking inside. She knew all that already yet no-one told her.

"That must have made you mad?" Grissom started to prod him.

"I get where you're going" Matthew told Grissom calmly. "I wasn't mad at her. Never would I be. I want. Wanted her to be happy. It was a mutual split anyway. We both felt that we loved each other more than a physical relationship and we were more like…."

"Brother and sister" Rose accidentally said out loud.

Both Matthew and Grissom looked at her. Matthew gratefully smiled.

"Yea. Just like brother and sister."

"So after you split up what happened?" Grissom questioned.

"Well she got with her science teacher and that's when things started to go bad. He started abusing her and beating her. She had scars all over her body from her back right around to her arms. They moved in together and then they were…"

"Engaged". Rose covered her mouth with her hands.

Matthew smiled at her which was so familiar she wanted him to hug her. Tell her everything is going to be okay. In a weird sense it made her melt. Matthew nodded. Rose had to focus again. She asked a question that she knew how similar her answer would be.

"So what is the teacher's name?"

"James. James Bone".

Rose shuddered. She noticed Grissom instinctively look at her.

"Sorry, just a chill. It's breezy in here, erm do you have the address for….. Mr Bone?"

"yea here" and Matthew handed Rose a piece of paper with James Bone's address on it.

"Thank you Matthew. We will let you know as soon as we find more information".

Once Rose and Grissom were back on the highway, Rose broke the silence.

"He didn't do it."

"Rose how do you know that. You're not a psychologist. He is a strong suspect."

"Gil please trust me on this. He's not. It's like……"

Grissom sighed. "So this is what it's all about then. Now I get it. The sick, the freezing... The gasps. It's because you're thinking of…."

"Gil please don't. I don't want to talk about it".

"Okay. You have done enough for one night. Let me drive you home."

************************************************************************

Rose poured herself a cup of traditional English tea. She grabbed a blanket out from the laundry cupboard and sat down onto the couch to watch television. She just settled down with a big bar of chocolate when there was a ring at her door. She opened it and there stood in the doorway with a bottle of wine, a big bar of chocolate and KFC was Warrick.

"I thought you could do with this and me". Warrick smiled.

Rose smiled and let him in. They both settled down on the couch and ate, drank laughed and talked right the way though the early hours of the morning.

"Thank you for this Warrick. You are truly amazing."

Warrick gently caressed her pale cold cheek with his forefinger.

"No you're the truly amazing one Rose Tyler. The past year has been the most amazing year of my life and it's all because of you. I've found someone to protect and live for. I was on the verge of gambling again and then you showed up and I realised there is more to life than that. I should be the one thanking you."

Rose grabbed a pillow from behind her head and hit Warrick with it. She cheekily giggled.

"Oh your so dead now Miss Tyler".

And Warrick pushed her backwards onto the couch so that he was on top of her. His body was in direct line with hers. Their faces inches apart again. Their noses touched. Warrick signed but a soft low growl was all that escaped him.

**OOO So Warrick is on top of Rose whats going to happen?Please review and tell me what you think XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, it makes me smile that you like them****. |I want to dedicate this one to Elebother as she wanted me to get this chapter done quick. I hope I can keep up with the pace but I am going back to college this week so I'm hoping to do a chapter a week. This one isn't that long but I feel it's a vital one. You hopefully will understand when you read it Hope you enjoy this chapter. XxX**

Chapter 5

Warrick awoke from the agonising screaming coming from Rose's room. They had a bit of fun last night. Nothing serious. A bit of hitting each other with pillows and then settled down for a film. Once the film had finished, Rose thought it was too late for Warrick to go so he camped out on the couch. Now his back was feeling the after effect. He heard Rose scream again and this time he jumped up and ran to her bedroom with his gun at the ready in his hand. Warrick flung the door open. He blew out a deep sigh. She was having a nightmare. But one hell of a nightmare it seemed. Warrick put away his run and ran to her bed side. He perched himself at the corner of her bed and tried to wake her up.

"Rose, Rose, Rose sweetie its Warrick wake up". He gently shook her shoulders.

Rose bolted up panting and sweating. She took one look at Warrick and felt ashamed and embarrassed that he had to see her like this. But she also felt that he was a comfort and started to cry into him. Warrick picked her up and placed her on his knee. He wrapped both his huge arms around her tight so that she felt safe and secure. Rose nuzzled her face into his neck. Warrick kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay Rose. It was just a bad dream. I'm here now. You're safe". Warrick's soft growl felt so reassuring to Rose. "You going to tell me what it was about?"

Rose nodded. Then thought for a second then shook her head. Warrick looked concerned but nodded in understanding. It only dawned on him that she was in her sleep wear. She had a light blue, slightly lacy strappy top with the same type of shorts. But these were short shorts. Warrick felt his body tense. This feeling was so different. He felt his male testosterone release and was trying his best to hide what he wanted to do. Rose finally looked up at him when she realised how stiff Warrick had become. She looked at him confused and thought it was her fault so she got down of his knee. She had her back to him so she could quickly grab her dressing gown. But Warrick caught her arm and pulled her around to face him. She looked at her and gasped.

"Rose, honey where did you get them?"

Rose held her eyes shut tight. Warrick stroked her face. She opened her eyes to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were full of hurt, pain, agony and terror. He also could see she was embarrassed. That was why she was going for her dressing gown. Warrick took her by the hands and let her into the living room area. He put her down on the couch and started to boil the kettle for a cup of tea. This was all done in silence. Rose just started at the floor as Warrick poured them both a drink. He carried them both into the living room and placed them in the coffee table in the middle.

"Rose talk to me". Warrick looked at her pleading.

Rose sighed. She knew it was going to happen one day.

"Okay. I was once in an abusive relationship. It got serious and he was controlling me. He said we were getting married when I didn't want to. He wanted kids and I was a very young teen. I mean I am only sixteen now. He started to beat me hard. He knocked me unconscious many of times. He has stabbed me, kicked me, punched me, and burnt me. He has locked me in my room all day before with no food or drink. It doesn't matter how long I was. And I'm not going to tell you his name. The only way I got out was because I was left for dead. Gil and Mickey Smith my best friend saved me".

Warrick had tears in his eyes. "And the nightmare?" he crocked.

Rose shrugged her shoulders and looked to the floor ashamed. "I get them every night. Always that intense".

"Aww baby".

Warrick grabbed Rose into the most caring hug that he had ever given. He could feel a tear rolling down his cheek. Rose pulled apart and he wiped her face. She smiled.

"Can I?" he asked.

Rose nodded. He ran his finger slightly over the bruises and scars on her arms. He then traced her legs. One at a time. Stopping just above the knee. Rose turned around. Took a deep breath and pulled the back of the top up so that Warrick could see her back. He gasped. He did the same thing, with is finger lightly ran it down the scars and cuts on her back. She didn't even flinch. He didn't know what to say Rose just curled up with her legs over his and his arm around her. What to do but after this hear to heart. He did know one thing. He was in love with Rose Tyler. And he would never allow this to happen to her ever again.

**OOO So Warrick is in love with Rose. Is he going to tell her? Is Nick and Catherine going to win the bet? Please review and tell me what you think XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, it m****akes me smile that you like this. I love writing it. Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I'm back at college now so I can only do one a week. This means at weekend :( Hope you enjoy this chapter though. XxX**

Chapter 6

It had been about four hours since Warrick and Rose were woken up by Rose's screams. They both were in the lab trying to find more evidence. Rose felt like she was being watched though. Every so often when she would be talking to Warrick, she would catch a slight glimpse of Nick, Cath, Greg or Sara looking in her direction at her. She hoped this wouldn't turn into paranoia as this is defiantly not what she needed. But she just couldn't help but feel like they were looking over her shoulder all the time. Brass was going to take both Warrick and Rose down to the address of the boyfriend today. This was one thing Rose was not looking forward to. She knew she had to keep herself under control with Brass or she most defiantly would be kicked off this case. She wished Grissom could take them, but as Grissom was very busy and was not a detective he wasn't allowed just in case things get out of hand. She was just crossing Matthew Smithton's finger prints and DNA with the fingerprints and blood trace found at the crime scene to eliminate him as a suspect when Nick came into the lab.

"Hey Rose how ya doing?"

"Hey Nicky, I'm good thanks. What's up?"

"I just herd you, erm came into work with Warrick this morning. What's up with his car?"

Rose knew what Nick was trying to do.

"Yes Nicky, Warrick did stay at mine last night. Only because it was too late for him to go home and no we haven't had sex he slept on the couch, boring enough for you?"

Nick grinned and walked out. Rose just shook her head.

**********************************************************************

After what had happened a few hours ago Warrick had started to worry more about Rose. She always acted so strong. Like she was on top of the word but now. He could see maybe it was all an act to cover up her dark past. She is only sixteen and had gone through all of that already. Warrick shook his head and ran his hands down his face from his hair. Sixteen.

"Yo Rick. What's up? You look dead dude."

Warrick turned around to see Nick come bouncing into the room. If Rose was lying to him and Rose and Warrick have slept together then Warrick would be the guy to find out from.

"What do you wanna know Nick".

Nick grinned at him and nudged his arm.

"You came in with Rose this morning. What's up with your car? Or is it what's going on with the two of you aye?"

Warrick rolled his eyes. "I went round there last night to try and cheer her up. It got late so I stayed…"

He saw the gleam of what Nick was thinking in his eyes.

"…And no Nicky, I haven't slept with her. She is sixteen."

"Yea but legal". Nick winked.

Warrick gave him a clout over his head and sent him packing. Warrick needed to meet Brass and Rose outside anyway. Rose. He smiled to himself. Nick thought it was acceptable to sleep with her. But would Sara? It is her cousin after all and what would Grissom think? He did used to have a thing for Catherine but he felt that Catherine was just leading him on. Rose and Brass were already in their Tahoe waiting for Warrick. He climbed in the back next to Rose.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Rose asked and caressed his cheek. She could tell by his face that he had been seriously thinking about something.

Warrick took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing its fine babe".

********************************************************************

Brass pulled up out side James Bone's apartment. Rose took a deep breath and Warrick squeezed her hand. All the way through the journey Rose had hold of Warrick's hand. He couldn't help bout flirt. He kept messing with her fingers which were intertwined with his. Brass was totally unaware of the flirting that was happening by his colleges. All three of them climbed out the vehicle and made their way to James Bone's door.

"Las Vegas Police open up". Brass shouted as he pounded on the door.

A middle aged, baldish man opened the door. Rose gasped. It looked like him.

"This is Rose Tyler and Warrick Brown Crime lab and I'm detective Brass. Are you James Bone?"

The man nodded. "Is this about Rosalie? I can't believe she is dead."

"Can we come in?" Warrick asked as if the man hadn't said anything but nodded.

James Bone moved out the way to allow Rose, Warrick and Brass entry into his flat. The flat had photo's of Rosalie everywhere. Rose Shivered. It looked so identical. It was like she had been picked up and placed back into the dump she was in before moving to Vegas. She looked at what she thought would be the bedroom door and seen what she knew she would see. I bolt and a key in the lock. Warrick caught Rose's eye line and gulped at the sight of it. There was one thing that Warrick couldn't get his head around. Why were there no baby things? Rosalie was found with a child. Surly if Rosalie was living here there would be baby toys, bottles and nappies.

"Mr Bone can you tell me please the relationship you had with Rosalie Taylor?" Brass asked as he took out his note book and pen.

"Well we were in love".

Rose raised her eye brows and gritted her teeth. James continued.

"I know it isn't right for a student to be in a relationship with a teacher but we were totally in love. So much that we got engaged. We were set to wed soon."

"Some witnesses have stated you used to… abuse Rosalie?"

"I would never hurt her ever."

James looked at Rose as he said that and had to blink twice.

" I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" He asked her.

Rose's heart stopped. He was moving closer and she couldn't take the image of him out her head. She had to be strong. Tell him exactly. Made him fear her.

"CSI Rose Tyler."

They both looked at each other as if they had just seen ghosts. Warrick's fist's clenched. Brass didn't know what to say. Brass was very confused.

"Mr Bone. We would like a DNA and finger print sample, to rule you off as a suspect". Brass finally said.

James didn't take his eyes off Rose but spoke to Brass.

"And do you have a warrant?"

"No." Brass silently sighed.

"Well then". James said still eyes on Rose. "No warrant. No DNA. No finger prints."

Warrick didn't like the way James was looking at Rose. He wanted to punch his face. The only thing that he could do was move and stand next to Rose. This broke James's stare and he became more intimidated by Warrick.

"Mr Bone" Warrick hissed. "Why is there a bolt and a key in the bedroom door?"

James hesitated.

"I had a dog. Just passed away. I kept her in there when I went out."

This sent a shiver down Rose's spine.

"And Mr bone. You don't seem to have any baby items around the house. Rosalie was found with a baby where are they all?."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. It is not my baby. She was made by her mother to abort my child. This child you found her with isn't mine".

Rose smiled to herself. She knew.

**So who is the father? Is James Bond the killer? He didn't seem to know about a baby. Please review and tell me what you think XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, it m****akes me smile that you like this. I love writing it. Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I'm back at college now so I can only do one a week. This means at weekend :( I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Erika as she has pushed me to get this chapter done this weekend. Thank you. I Hope you all enjoy this chapter . XxX**

Chapter 7

Brass cursed under his breath and punched the steering wheel as Rose and Warrick climbed into the back of the vehicle.

"If that idiot thinks he has the better of us, he has another thing coming .I'm going to ring his neck" Brass was infuriated. "A warrant my arse, I'll show him more than a warrant".

"Brass we haven't enough for a warrant. With no traces of him that we can match up on Rosalie we have nothing." Rose told him calmly.

"And the judge isn't going to give us one just because the family members don't like him for getting their young teenage daughter pregnant. If that was my daughter I think I wouldn't have killed him by now." Warrick pitched in.

Rose just started out the window of the vehicle. She was lost in thought. Those long nights she had to endure at his house. Apparently her house. When he went out he locked her inside her bedroom. If she needed the toilet she would have had to hold it on or go there. Every day she would have done something wrong. And every day she was punished for it. She was punished for breathing. It started all romantic. He was her teacher at school. Her science teacher. And yes everyone found it rather sick. But age doesn't matter when you were in love right? She moved in and that's when it went down hill. They were engaged apparently and there was nothing she could do about it. The emotional feeling she got from not being able to see her mum and Mickey. And then it happened. That day she found out. It made her feel so sick…Not again she thought. Why did it happen to her? why did she….

"Rose you okay?" Warrick whispered.

It was then Rose had felt her face socked through and her make up stained with tears.

"Brass I'm gonna walk back. Erm yeah, can you drop me here please".

"I'll come" Warrick said.

"No" Rose quickly snapped. Warrick was taken a back. "I'm sorry. No thank you. I need time on my own"

Brass wasn't so sure but pulled over and allowed Rose out.

"We will go back to the lab and run the fingerprints thought the Teacher database". Warrick informed her.

Rose nodded "Okay meet you back in the lab".

Once the vehicle was out of sight. Rose walked the opposite way. She had to see someone and fast.

***********************************************************************

Sara knocked on Grissom's office. She got a 'come in' so she entered.

"Sara, you okay?" he asked.

Sara shook her head. "I'm worried about Rose."

Grissom sighed and nodded his head. Sara continued.

"It's just the case is… Well too much like… You know."

Grissom nodded again. "Yeah I tried to talk to her about it, but she won't."

"I know she won't. I don't think she will to me either.

They both signed in unison and then smiled at each other. Sara walked forward and perched herself at the end of Grissom's desk.

"Are you going to pull her off the case?" Sara asked.

Grissom looked at her as if she had two heads. "This is your cousin, Rose your talking about. The girl who is so like you now, you can't tell who's who."

Sara blushed a bit and smiled though pursed lips. She looked over the desk.

"You got much work to do?"

"Erm, sort of why?"

"Well, I was thinking you fancy grabbing a bite to eat?" Sara blushed again.

Grissom smiled. "I suppose it can wait. Come on then. I don't usually do social but for you dear anything."

As they walked out Grissom's office they walked past Warrick and they nodded in acknowledgment.

************************************************************************

Warrick was walking towards the lab to cross the finger prints with the teaching system. Why haven't they thought of that before, when Catharine came up to him.

"Hey Cath, how's ya case? Who ya got?"

"Hey Rick, erm I have Nicky and Greg. It's okay s'pose. Nothing spec though. A shoot out on the highway, two rival gangs. One dead. Heard you got the domestic?"

"Yeah, me and Rose have the suspected domestic. But there's a twist. The baby isn't his".

Catherine looked thoughtful. "Hmmm. That's tough. So you and Rose ey?"

Warrick rolled his eyes. "Cath it's not like that. We are friends. She is sixteen. And if that was I hint about what we had…"

Catherine held up her hands to stop him.

"Warrick I was messing. It's good you have found someone who needs you. And I wasn't referring to us. That was nothing really."

They both smiled. Just then Catherine's cell rang.

"Willows…. Yeah….. Right…..okay… thanks Nicky…. Yeah". She put the phone down.

Warrick smiled. "You being summand?"

"Yep" Catherine rolled her yes. "Go get her tiger".

Once Catherine had left, Warrick exhaled a huge sigh and flexed his arms on top of his head. He rubbed his faced with his hand and got back to work. He pulled up the fingerprint and went into the civil servant database. Warrick caught Wendy walking past and realised he wanted a coffee. He called her over.

"Wendy, you couldn't do me a favour and keep an eye on this for me while I get a coffee?"

"Yeah sure".

Warrick hugged her and dashed off to the break room. He needed to stimulate his head. It had been a very long night and he didn't want to leave Rose to go to bed on her own gain. Not after the fit she seems to have at night. Warrick just poured himself a cup of coffee when his cell rang.

"Brown…. Yeah… thanks Wendy you're a star…. Yeah".

Warrick smiled and hit the table with excitement. He left his coffee and rushed to Brass's office.

***********************************************************************

Rose knocked on the flat door. Matthew Smithton answered.

"CSI Tyler, what can I do for you?"

"It's Rose and I'm not here on official business. Can I come in?"

Matthew smiled. He opened the door, allowing Rose to step though into the living room. Rose sat down in the arm chair next to the couch that Matthew sat down on.

"What can I do for you Rose?" Matthew asked.

"You remind me of my best friend Mickey. The way you are and feel about Rosalie is the same way Mickey is with me."

"So you know I didn't kill her?" Matthew seemed to be pleading for someone to believe him.

Rose nodded "I never thought that you did. But there is one thing. Rosalie was found with a baby. The baby wasn't Bone's was it? It's yours."

Tears stated to well up in Matthew's eyes. He nodded.

"Her mother was making you both give it up for adoption. She has already been pregnant before hasn't she? With you and him?"

Matthew's mouth dropped with confusion that she was correct. All he could do was nod. Rose gave him a sympathetic smile.

"With him she had to have an abortion because he mum made it. He didn't blame her mum, he blamed her. And then yeah, I comforted her and things led from there."

Rose nodded.

"But how do you know I mean….."

Rose just shook her head as if 'don't ask'. Matthew smiled. Rose found out who the father was. She knew it was him as soon as she knew it wasn't James Bone's. They sat talking for a few hours on how similar their lives are. They swapped numbers. It was something Rose needed to do. Finally someone she could relate too. She couldn't contact Mickey but in a weird way Mickey was here. They hugged and Rose left.

She was just about to call Warrick to come and pick her up. She had to make a excuse for her being so late, when a young, dark haired, pretty girl seemed to appear from no-where and walked up to Rose.

"Hello, you are Rose Tyler aren't you?" She asked.

"Erm yea, what can I do for you?"

"Wait. You will find someone who will love you forever. Who will take you away form this mess and give you a life. A new start. You will spend the rest of your life with him and he will give your life the best adventure you will ever have."

Rose was speechless "Okay. Who…who are you".

"You will find out in time. I better go. I'll get in trouble if my brother finds out I'm here. Just remember. Don't rush into anything with Warrick please."

And then she walked away and was gone. Rose was stumped.

**Who is this girl? How did she know Rose? And will Rose tell the others who the father is? Please review and tell me what you think XxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews, it m****akes me smile that you like this. I love writing it. Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I'm back at college now so I can only do it when I don't have work to do. I've been doing it in my free's. I hope it's just as good as the others. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 8

Warrick had been in the lab for about an hour before Rose turned up. She looked slightly guilty when she walked through to him and put her lab coat on.

"And where have you been Miss Tyler?"

Rose looked down at her feet. "I went to see Matthew Smithton" She mumbled.

Warrick rolled his eyes, "Rose you know not to do that, you will fabricate evidence, you wasn't off shift".

Rose blushed. "I know that I shouldn't but I had a hunch, and before you say anything I know Grissom says hunches are bad but I can relate to him and my hunch was correct."

Warrick raised his eyebrow. "What' you mean, 'can relate' to him?"

"So what you got?" Rose quickly changed the subject and pushed in front of Warrick to his computer screen.

"Well, _I _did it _the right_ way and we have a match. The fingerprints are James Bone's. I crossed the evidence over with the civil servant database and he was her teacher so he came up in there."

"What did you cross it with?"

"The fingerprint from the trunk". Warrick smiled.

Rose flung her arms about Warrick and hugged him tightly. She separated partly so that their faces were inches apart.

"Thank you, you're amazing I could…." Rose tailed off.

"Kiss me?" Warrick growled playfully and winked at her.

He had her arms on the small of her back now and she could feel them warmly resting there.

"Rick… Oh sorry" Nick ran in. he stopped and grinned as Rose and Warrick flung apart.

Warrick threw Nick a 'leave it' glare. "What you want Nick?"

"Erm, well I was just going to say me, Cath and Greg are going out tonight if you wana come? Oh and you too Rose, I think Sara is thinking about it".

Warrick looked back at Rose who shrugged.

"Okay, yeah, sounds cool." Warrick told Nick who closed his fist and held it out for Warrick to do the same and touch Nick's with his own.

"I'll catch you later man, see ya Rose". Nick shouted as he skipped out the lab.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence between Rose and Warrick as they stood alone in the lab.

"I'll just…..go and tell Brass that we have enough for a search warrant." Rose stuttered.

Rose looked at him directly in his eyes. His mysterious green eyes. She glanced quickly at his whole body. His upper torso perfectly built after hours and hours at the gym, in this job. She took a deep breath. He was so perfect. He cared, he listened and he protected. Everything that_ HE _didn't do. _HE _wanted power. _HE _got power and control over her. Warrick wouldn't want that. Warrick was loving and made her feel special. Warrick was her best friend, she couldn't live without him and she prayed he reciprocated her feelings. She had been trying to hide them for a long time now but right now she couldn't care. She wanted more than their friendship with him and she knew it would work as she knew they knew each other inside out. There was a time when things were going round that Warrick and Catherine were together. This cut Rose open so much. It felt like Warrick stabbed her heart. It wasn't jealously it was more that she was suited to him more than her. She needed him more than Catherine did. Rose just realised that she had been thinking about this for too long as she was still stood there. She blushed slightly, smiled and walked out. Warrick stood there with a huge grin on his face. He shook his head and got back to his work.

************************************************************************

"I've just called Judge Henshaw and he's faxing me the warrant over now". Brass told Rose.

Rose smiled. She knew they had him. As soon as the court order came through Brass and Rose picked Warrick up from the lab and drove to James Bone's. Brass banged on the door.

"LVPD, James Bone open up".

There was no answer. Brass nodded at Warrick who with his strength busted the door in. With their guns out and held in front if them in defence, Brass went in first followed by Warrick and Rose. James Bone was gone. Brass sent some of his patrol to search the perimeter. Warrick and Rose got to work straight away. With their flash lights out, they went from room to room, getting familiarised with the layout. Warrick started processing the bathroom as Rose started processing the bedroom.

"I've found traces of evidence that a female was living here," Warrick shouted

"That or he is a cross dresser, I have a wardrobe full of women's clothes". Rose shouted back.

"Yep I have women's toiletries and I have DNA". Warrick told her.

Rose came into the doorway

"Well we have fingerprints from the wardrobe. lets hope it's Rosalie's."

Warrick followed Rose back into the bedroom and looked around. There was a double bed in the centre of the room with two bedside tables. This was a one bedroom flat so if Rosalie was living here it was obvious that they were sharing the bedroom. Warrick started to walk around. Rose was correct half the wardrobe was full of women's clothes. Warrick was slightly puzzled however. Where were the baby's clothes? Rose looked at him and he could see she was thinking the exact same thing. She looked in all the cupboards in the bedroom. But nothing. Rose left the room and secretly got out her phone. She started to text. 'Hey Mat, its Rose. Can I ask you a question? I need a propa answer… where did the baby live? Txt bck. Rose XxX'

"Hey, what ya up to out here?" Warrick took Rose's waist from behind.

Rose quickly pushed down her cell phone and turned around to face him. She inhaled deeply and almost fainted from the most amazing smell of Warrick Brown. She shook her head and tried to walk away. Warrick grabbed her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. He spun her around so that she was facing him and so close that their faces were once again almost touching.

"Are you lying to me missy?" Warrick teasingly growled.

"Brown, put her down and get back in here. If Ecklie seen that he would have had a heart attack" Brass shouted from the doorway.

Warrick and Rose walked back into the house with red faces. Just then they herd a gun shot from outside and both Brass and Warrick reacted fast. They both pulled out their guns and were ready to aim. Brass ran to the door and Warrick went to the back.

"Rose take the font with Brass" Warrick shouted.

But there was no replay.

"Rose….. ROSE". Warrick ran over to Rose who was lay on the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

**Is Rose dead?? Who shot her?? Please review and tell me what you think XxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews, it m****akes me smile that you like this. I love writing it.. I'm really glad people are still interested. I hope you like this chapter. It's not got much going on but it may keep you locked :D Please review and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 9

Warrick's heart was beating ten to the dozen. Brass was talking to him but all Warrick could see was Brass mouthing something to him but he couldn't hear what he was saying. It was like a bomb had gone off and his ears were ringing from aftershock. He closed his eyes tight and hoped when he opened them, his ears would be back to normal. He counted, one…..two……three and opened them. The only thing that changed was the single tear that trickled down his cheek as he held onto Rose's chest to compress the bleeding. He didn't care that he may fabricate evidence as he was now covered in Rose's blood, he just wanted to stop the immense blood that was pouring from the unconscious Rose. He had never felt his heart race so much in his entire life. Everything was all a blur. In a blink of an eye Rose was being taken away from him and rushed into an ambulance. He rushed after her only to be held back by Brass.

"Warrick NO. you have her blood all over her". Brass firmly told him as he had to hold Warrick back with all his power.

Warrick unbuttoned his shirt as fast as he could and flung it at Brass. Warrick then sprinted to the ambulance just as the doors were about to shut. He sat topless next to Rose clutching her hand.

********************************************************************

Sara, Grissom, Nick, Catherine and Greg all raced to the hospital in ten minutes and now they were stood outside the room by the see-through window. Warrick was still in the room with the doctor's and nurses. Sara had tears streaming down her face. This was her cousin lay almost dead in that room. Grissom suttly caressed her arm and made his way down to her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. She looked shocked but then relaxed and squeezed his hand out of gratification. As they looked at each other, their eyes melted together like a stream to a river. There was a sparkle in their eyes that when they looked at each other there was a spark to start a fire. Sara was the first to look away. She didn't want to draw attention to them.

"How long will she be in there? What are they doing?" Sara turned to Catherine.

"I don't know… One hour or so. They are trying to extract the bullet. She's a fighter Sara. Don't worry." Catherine placed her hand on Sara's shoulder. Sara smiled.

"She has Warrick in there. We are no use here. Maybe we should go back and wait for the phone call?" Nick offered.

They all agreed. Catherine, Greg and Grissom went back while Nick and Sara went to the café.

Still in the room, Warrick hadn't left Rose's bed side. While they were extracting the bullet he was still there. They tried to get him out the room but he refused to move. It was just him and her when she started to stir.

"Warrick" she croaked. Warrick practice dived onto her bed.

"Rose. Oh my gosh, your alive. I was so scared sweetie." He stroked her face.

"You… You… You don't have a top on?"

Warrick blushed slightly "Well erm… I had to give it to Brass. It was evidence as I tried to stop your bleeding".

Rose always has to double blink every time she sees him with no top on. Her heart always begins to flutter and her mind always looses focus on everything she is meant to be focusing on. She reached up and stroked his cheek. Warrick closed his eyes as he took in the feel of Rose. Suddenly he heard her gasp and her hand abruptly dropped to her side.

"Rose… ROSE" Warrick's voice began to shake. He hit the emergency button. "Rose. Don't you die on me now. Come on. We have a case to finish. It needs you." He started crying now. "I need you" he whispered.

This time he was pushed out the room and had to wait by the glass window. Sara and Nick heard the button go off and raced to the room to find Warrick's tear stained face by the window.

"Mate". Nick put his hand on Warrick's shoulder.

Warrick turned around to see Sara and Nick. Sara fell into Warrick's arms for the biggest hug ever. They watched as Rose was attached to the deliberator and swamped by ten nurses and doctors all prodding her with injections and drips.

*********************************************************************

Back in the lab Grissom took over the evidence for Rose and Warrick when Rose's phone started to vibrate. Grissom picked up her phone and looked puzzled. The caller ID said 'Matthew Smithton'.

"Grissom".

"Oh. Hi. Erm I was calling Rose. Rose Tyler because she asked for me to do something for her and I have some information for her".

Grissom frowned. "Okay… Well Rose is away at the moment but I'll pass the information onto her".

"I'm not sure I can".

"Mr Smithton. Please it will help."

Once Matthew told Grissom the information, Grissom frowned again.

"Well thank you for that Mr Smithton. You really helped."

Once Grissom put the phone down, he rolled his eyes.

"Rose". He groaned under his breath.

************************************************************************

The engine was revving as the vehicle was at a stand still in a relidict car park. The sweat dripping from the hands and face. The heart beating so loud it could shatter the wind screen. On the back seat lay the culprit. The forty calibre gun. The trigger freshly pulled with GSR all over the handle and hands. On the hands the knuckles all cracked and old blood stains drenched them. The deep red eyes blazed with angry, fire and hated. A balaclava lay next to the gun. Two deep breaths, a start of the engine and the vehicle set off at seventy mph.

**Is Rose dead?? What was the information that Matthew Smithton was going to give to Rose?? Please review and tell me what you think XxX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. ****It's been ages. Who was I kidding when I said I will have time to update in college: D. well after some 'egging' on I've finally updated. So sorry it taken soo long. Hope you haven't forgot the story so far and this time I will try and update more frequently. Enjoy: D **

Chapter 10

The monitor by the bed bleeped away on a constant hum like rhythm. She sat beside Rose and held her hand. Rose could feel a warm hand holding hers tightly. She first thought it was Warrick's. But it felt too feminine to be his. Maybe it was Sara's? However she was certain it wasn't. She wanted want to open her eyes, yet she felt so calm and relaxed with this female in her presents she didn't have to. The female moved a piece of hair away from her face and bent down to her ear so that it was just a whisper

"Rose Tyler, come on you can make this, you need to make this. For him. He needs you and you need him. Please just wait for him. You can make it through this".

Rose snapped her eyes open to look at this female but she was looking directly at Warrick. She had gone. Rose tried to sit up

"Eyh, easy tiger. Lie down" Warrick hushed and with his hand gently pushed her back into a lying down position.

"Where did she go?" Rose abruptly tried to get back up.

"Rose, no one was here. You probably were dreaming."

Rose sighed "maybe".

Warrick bent over and stroked her face.

"Please don't do that to me again yea? I thought I lost you hon".

Warrick left his hand on her face softy stroking it as Rose nuzzled into his warm cupped hand. Rose smiled at him. But she was thinking. Thinking of that female. She wasn't dreaming. She was real. But who was she on about? Who was 'he'? She swore to herself she had heard that voice before, but where?

Just then, Grissom and Sara walked through the door. Sara threw herself onto Rose into the biggest hug imaginable rose recipitated it. Once Sara let go Grissom coughed.

"Erm, I'm glad you are okay Rose. I'm so glad. But can I have a word with you now. In private."

Warrick and Sara both took the hint and nodded as they left. Warrick took one more look at Rose before leaving through the door. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to cradle her in his arms and tell her…tell her… he shook his head and walked out.

Grissom ran both his hand down his face.

"Rose, I know you spoke to Mr Smithton".

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose. Please. Don't act childish and shut down on me. Talk. You have an emotional connection don't you? Why Rose?"

"I don't. I' working my case like any other case. I'm treating Matthew like any other person involved" Rose retorted.

"Matthew eyh. Shouldn't it be Mr Smithton if you're keeping it professional?"

Rose sighed. "Gris, Bone is…is…"

"Is like Jimmy stone?"

Rose nodded. And Grissom sighed.

"Rose why didn't you tell me? I could have helped".

"I needed to work this case Gil. I needed to prove I can cope. I needed to stop all Jimmy Stone's of our world."

"Rose you can't though. You haven't got the ability to travel the whole universe to stop the entire Jimmy's of your world."

Rose looked out the window into the night sky of Las Vegas. So dark. So deep and mysterious. Something was dragging her in. she never thought about the sky and the world out there before but now she was suddenly curios. Why was this?

"Earth to Rose. You listening?" Grissom waved his hand in front of her face.

"Look Rose... Just be carful. We will sort this out when you get out yea… sometimes I don't know which world you're in."

And Grissom gave hr a compassionate hug. A kiss on the forehead and left the room shaking his head smiling.

Warrick came back in as soon as Grissom left. Rose smiled at him.

"The Doctor's said I can stay the night. You want me to?"

Rose nodded. And with her eyes, indicated for him to lie down beside her. Warrick smiled and obeyed her request.

"What we gonna do with you Rose" and stroked her nose.

Rose nuzzled into his warm safe chest. She then realised she was totally in love with him. But yet something was missing. A little piece of her heart still felt empty, like a jigsaw with a missing piece, there was hole in it. She wanted to know the missing piece. She

needed that missing piece.

* * *

The engine stopped revving and pulling into a parking lot. Using bay parking the car was reversed into an empty space. So many cars were here. It was late afternoon so it seemed to be visiting time. Looking out the car window many people were caring flowers, grapes, cards and chocolates. The lacerated hands stung with every clench. The sweat still poring down the brow. The forty calibre was looking tempting; perfectly lay on the back seat waiting for fingers to fill the trigger space. The power it would have. Waiting for the owner to pick it up. Snatching it up and forcing it into the belt holster, the door of the vehicle opened and the gun walked towards the sliding doors of the very populated building.

**Where is this building? Who got out of the vehicle? Did Rose and Warrick just sleep or did something more happen? Hope you enjoyed it…Please review and let me know what you think: D I need to know if it is good or not lol hehe XxX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the story and author alerts! Much a predicated and thank you even more for the reviews!! Love you all. Well it's half term so I'm taking all my chances I can Hope you enjoy it****. Enjoy: D **

Chapter 11

Rose felt very cramped in the bed she was lying in. she felt a bit disorientated for a few seconds. Looking around he room she realised she was still in the hospital. And then she looked to her left. That was the reason for her being cramped. Warrick was still lay beside her. She inhaled deeply and in seconds caught Warrick's sweet manly scent that she always could resist. His arm still protectively wrapped around her. Considering he was asleep the grip was still strong. Rose realised that her nightmare wasn't as intense as it always was. She smiled to herself slightly and sighed.

"Morning sweetie." Warrick growled and rolled over awkwardly so that they were facing each other, inches apart.

"Hey" Rose just managed to squeal out. Her throat felt so dry and after a night's sleep the wound felt very sore. She flinched.

Warrick automatically sat up by the slight of the flinch and stroked her hair.

"I'll set you a drink of water yea?"

Rose smiled and nodded. Warrick was just about to leave when Rose called him back.

"Thank you Warrick for everything. My life has totally changed now that you're in my life".

Warrick strolled forward and kissed her forehead then walked out. He got as far as the corridor when he sighed; facing the wall he placed his head on it with his arms helping him to support his head. He closed his eyes. Why has he got himself so caught up in this? Every emotion he could ever feel was soaring around his head. And it was all about Rose. He came to the conclusion ages ago he was in love with her. But he wanted to take it further. He wanted to take her home and make love to her. But it was totally wrong on all levels. For one she was sixteen and two what she went through with Jimmy Stone, there was no way he could ever remind her of that. He knew he could just wait a bit for her but how long could he actually wait was the issue. This was Warrick Brown. The rugged, roughed up flirt who can get girls at the click of his fingers. But none compared to Rose. Yet she was too young.

"Hey tiger how's it going."

Warrick's eyes flicked open. He knew that voice. As he spun around he realised who it was.

"Hey Cath, I'm good, just tried."

"You look it. You look so tense." And as she said that she started to rub his hench arms. This tensed them up even more.

"Cath, if you want to kiss me all you have to do is ask". Warrick seductively bent down so that they were inches apart.

Catherine bit her lip.

"Now have you found the stabber? Warrick straightened up and asked.

* * *

Sara was getting frustrated. She knew the fragment that got wedged inside of Rose, matched the fragment found in that of Rosalie Taylor, but the comparison microscope wasn't showing that. She had been at this for hours and nothing. She first tried dusting it down for fingerprint but to her complete annoyance it came up squeaky clean. Sara slammed her fists down on the table.

""Woah carful there Sara. What's up?"

Sara looked up and smiled at the man standing there with a slight apologetic look.

"Gil...Gris, I know this fragment matches but I can't get it too. I feel this is all my fault if I didn't bring her to Vegas, if I left her in London this wouldn't be happening." Sara covered her eyes with her hands.

Grissom didn't know what to do in these situations. He walked over to Sara and placed his arm around her.

"If you didn't bring her here then she would be in a lot worse situation that she was previously in London. You know that. It's not your fault…dear."

Sara lifted her head and looked at Grissom. His warm eyes told her the truth. She smiled and slightly pursed her lips.

"Thank you".

"Now. I'll get Greg on this. How about you take a break…."

Sara was about to object but Grissom held up his hand

"…Don't object Sara, do you erm…" Grissom looked at the floor. He couldn't handle these situations well.

Sara couldn't contain a smile. She always found it funny when Grissom was acting like this

"…Erm do you want to take Hank for a walk with me?"

"I would love to."

With that Sara stood up and unexpectedly hugged Grissom. Who after a few moments recipitcated the affection back.

* * *

"No I haven't found the stabber" Cath answered quiet irritated. "Can't Rose remember who it was?"

"Cath she didn't see a thing." Warrick retorted.

"Warrick can I ask you something?" Catherine started to move closer to Warrick which backed him up against the wall.

Warrick inhaled deeply. He had to contain himself. Something wanted him to grab her face and kiss her. Yet he was still thinking about Rose.

"Warrick, last year, when we was down that drain. I fell and you caught me. We …."

"Catherine." Warrick stopped her dead in her tracks. He started to feel in control. Why was she doing this? Was it jealousy?

She was taken aback as he used her full name. Catherine knew this wasn't good.

"Catherine, I asked you this six months ago. Just as Rose turned up. You cut me dead and told me it was nothing. In your words 'I'm your supervisor, nothing can happen' and that it was a heat of the moment thing".

Warrick took hold of her arms and moved them out the way allowing him to move.

"Now, I'm going to do what I was supposed to do and get a drink of water for Rose. Maker your self useful and go back to the lab and try and process what we have. We must get a link to something. Fingerprint everything and compare it with the fingerprints in Bone's place even go back there and have a look around. Just… find something".

With that Warrick strolled off leaving Catherine stood there on her own totally bewildered.

* * *

The building looked huge, clean and white from inside. The gun started to get exited, jumping up and down ever so slightly as it walked across the corridor to the sign that said A and E. The adrenaline was pumping through the whole body like a full blown caffeine rush from ten espresso shots. The knuckles were still soaring with pain. Once they were sorted. Just once then were sorted. Everything will fall into place. The gun was twitching at that thought. Keeping its head down, and giving its name the gun was taken to the waiting area for eh consultant to sort the knuckles out. This gave it time to think about what realistic story to spiel out to save its butt from questions. The gun wanted to get out now. It was only a matter of time. Looking anxiously at the clock. Waiting to be seen to. Hoping that it won't be too late. The gun was patted; one to reassurance that it's still there and two to reassure that it's only a matter of then it will be over and everything will be okay. Getting called into the room was the next step forward. Only a matter of time. Once this is done. It will be over. Time was getting closer and the gun could feel the sweat of victory starting to pour out.

**OO Is Catherine jealous? And this gun, what's he up too? And where is he still? What's going on with Sara and Grissom? Hope you enjoyed it…Please review and let me know what you think: D I need to know if it is good or not lol hehe. I love all your comments: D XxX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Than you so so much for the reviews again I love it… I really hope you are enjoying it. I'm really getting back into it..w ell I hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 12

"You have made the paper Miss Tyler". Warrick told Rose with a sense of achievement in his voice as he was reading the paper.

"Oh great… just what a wanted".

"It says" clearing his throat "Las Vegas' top crime scene investigator stabbed in a cruel, vindictive attack on her randomly. At just sixteen, CSI Tyler is the youngest CSI to be recruited ever. This was due to the amazing crime scene analysing skills. However CSI Tyler was vindictively attacked and put into……"

Warrick trailed off as Matthew Smithton was stood at the doorway which a big bunch of flowers.

"Your not suppose to be here" Warrick stood up defensively.

"Warrick its fine… babe" Rose hushed him. "Hey Matt, you okay?"

"Rose I'm so sorry. I had to tell Grissom everything. I swear if this was…"

"Matt… It's fine. I very much doubt it was. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A random attack yea".

Matthew sighed and then shuffled his feet. "Well these are for you".

Rose smiled gratefully at Matthew and Warrick tensed up. He stepped forward and took the flowers off Matthew.

"Matt, they are lovely thank you. And when I'm out of here I will close this case I promise you."

"When you are ready Rose. You need to rest first." Warrick directed it at Matthew.

Matthew could tell he wasn't wanted.

"Right well …I'll leave you too it then. Get better soon Rose and if you need anything I'm here."

"It's okay I've got everything covered for her….thanks".

Rose shot Warrick a 'stop it' warning look. Matthew smiled and left the room.

* * *

Brass, Nick and Sara pulled up in a vehicle with an arrest warrant for James Bone. Sara, with the help of Hodges and Wendy finally were able to lift a fingerprint from the shard of blade found inside of Rosalie.

"Right, Nick you come with me… Sara you take the back…let's get this son of a bitch for Rose's sake."

Brass pulled his gun out of his holster which was the signal for Nick and Sara to do the same. All three primed their guns so that they were ready fire if needed be. Brass signals over head for Sara to get to the back of the apartment, while he and Nick moved into place at the front door. Banging on the front door Brass shouted,

"Police, Mr Bone open up".

There was no answer. Brass nodded to Nick for the signal to break down the door. They had their guns up and aired. Nick went around each room shouting clear. James Bone was not there. Sara walked through the back and sighed. This was getting dangerous. They hadn't a clue where he was

* * *

Rose started to drift into a light sleep. She still was all drugged up on every pain killer you could imagine. She could feel her eyes getting heaver and warrick looking more and more blurred until he wasn't there. It was a deep blackness. Then she started to dream. The blackness turned into a deep blue like vortex, she was flying, someone deep. Not earth.

"Come with me".

A single voice was replayed in her head. A distinctive male's voice. Yet she didn't recognise it. She started searching for a face. Yet she couldn't find one. A soft hand grabbed hers and locked fingers with hers. Then she was lay down. Somewhere. She didn't know this guy but she felt so safe in his arms. His soft hands caressing her face, moving down to her lower back, his lips traced her jaw line and stayed there for a while kissing her neck softly.

"I love you sweetheart, I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to actually say I love you".

This made Rose kiss him more fiercely yet passionately. It has been what Rose had wanted for so long. She somehow knew this. He gently grabbed onto her shirt, and pulled it over her head. Their bodies started to more in time together and then….

"Rose Mickey is on the phone sweetie".

Rose quickly woke herself up with hot sweats. Did that actually happen? She rubbed her face with her hands and took the phone of Warrick. Warrick left kissed the top of her head and left her in peace to talk on the phone.

"Hey Mickey…" Rose counted to three in her head and then smiled slightly as she knew she was right.

Mickey was flustered down the phone asking impassionedly if she was okay and what on earth had happened. He didn't even take a breath between each question. Who was it? Is the hospital taking care of you? Who is with you now? What have the other CSI's said? Do you want me to come over? Do you want to come back? Rose answered with quick answers with ; don't know, yes they are, Warrick is with me, the other's are trying their best to find evidence, no I'm fine you don't have to come over and I'm okay here I don't want to be back in London. Mickey slightly growled at the name of Warrick. Mickey Smith had recently been feeling Rose's new life in Vegas meant that Warrick Brown was taking her of him. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help it. After all the history they had. To up and leave him at sixteen to go to America then fall in love with someone else. It stabbed him a little. He didn't even know if she didn't love him but he couldn't bear to thin that she did as she was still number one in his life at this moment.

"Mickey I'm okay. Everything is going to be okay now".

* * *

Once the cuts were treated with a few stitches and I false name was given, the gun started to get more adrenaline back into its system. The clock has moved on an hour or so. Hopefully it wasn't too late. Getting out of the A & E the gun briskly walked along the normal ward corridors. Over hearing someone before mentioning the special ward, the there was no need for making up stories. The hands started to twitch again on the trigger. Still burring from the stitches the hands began to boil. This boiling sensation moved u the rest of the body like hot blood running through the system. This was it. The job that was supposed to have been done ages ago. The job that was about to wipe the smile of all their faces. The energy was pulsing through even more now. The gun wanting to fulfil its purpose edging out the holster. The hand finding the trigger hole. As it was gripping tightly, it felt like home. It was the ward. The specific ward. The end of an era that needs to be fulfilled. It took a deep breath and….

**So what's going to happen next. Sorry I left it very coronation street/Eastender's like …Please review and let me know what you think: D XxX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Than you so so much for the reviews again I love it… ****sorry it's took a while to update. And I'm sorry nit's only a short chapter but it does explain some things. Hope you like it :D**

Chapter 13

Mickey was still lecturing Rose even after she told him she was okay. She held the phone away from her ear while he was still blabbering on with himself. The door opened and Rose's heart jumped hoping it was Warrick to save her. But it wasn't. Rose gasped and dropped the phone. Facing her, on the other end of the room, just inside the door was a gun pointing her way. At her head. She wanted to scream but her throat became completely dry. Staring down the barrel was a face of a killer. The flames burned in the eyes, the reflection in each one, deep and focused on not giving up in their aim. They moved forward, their hand completely steady, still in the aim position, moving closer and closer to Rose's face.

"James…why you doing this?" was the only thing Rose could get out of her mouth.

* * *

Warrick was giggling to himself while grabbing a can of coke from the vending machine. Shaking his head he thought about how childish Mickey seemed to be sounding on the phone to Rose. Just as Warrick bent over to grab the coke can out the bottom of the machine, he got a seductive smack on his bottom. Warrick spun around and sighed.

"Cath what you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi Rick, is that a crime now? What you going to do…arrest me?"

Catherine held her arms out and wrists together in an 'arrested' position. Warrick just rolled his eyes and walked past her pulling open the ring of the coke can.

"Warrick….I was joking relax".

Warrick closed his eyes and breathed out deeply.

"I'm sorry Cath. I'm just feeling a little stressed".

Cath strolled up to Warrick and rested her hands on his chest. He closed his eyes to try and relax himself. She started to massage his neck and chests just under the collar of his shirt. Warrick growled a little at how relaxing he was starting to feel. His free hand strayed to Cath's hip and stayed there, rubbing it affectionately slightly. Just then his phone vibrated and Warrick snapped back into reality. What the hell was he doing? It wasn't Rose that was starting to stray down his shirt…it was Cath. But Cath is more his age than Rose. Rose was still a teenager after all. Cath looked a bit irritated that they were interrupted. Warrick took his phone out of his pocket to retrieve the text.

"I'm sorry Cath, I really have to go, call Brass to get is arse down here now.

With that Warrick ran off down the corridor. All he could think about was that one text. That one word. 'HELP'.

* * *

"Hello Rose, finally I get you meet you in person. My, you do look like Rosalie. So beautiful, so pretty".

"What the hell you doing here?" rose croaked.

"Well I heard so much about you, how you are so smart, and yet so emotionally attached. You shouldn't have been Rose. But I know why it was. This is very similar to your life isn't it?

"You know nothing about my life". Rose snapped.

"Oh but I do Rose."

Just then the door flew open and Warrick barged in with his gun at aim.

"And Warrick, lovely to join us. I was just about to tell Rose what I know of her life".

"Bone, move aside NOW". Warrick threatened.

Bone ignored Warrick and turned back to Rose. "I know that you was in a very serosu relationsip with Jimmy Stone wasn't. you. He hit you didn't. he. Aww poor Rose."

"Bone I said move aside".

"And that poor baby that died with Rosalie, hers and Matthew's child. you know how it feels don't you…"

"Stop it." Rose Hissed.

Warrick looked confused and relaxed his arm ever so slightly but still at aim.

"Hit a nerve have I Rose?"

"Please stop it." Rose whispered almost pleading.

"You know how Matthew Smithton feels don't you. You and Mickey had a child togther didn't you? You got made to give it up for adoption my your mum didn't you. Oh and miscarriage one with Jimmy Stone. All at aged fourteen. Wow you have been a busy teenager. Or are you just a slut?"

A single tear ran down Rose's face. Warrick looked bewildered. Just then they all heard Brass and the police running down the corridor. Bone pushed past the still bewildered Warrick and ran out the room. Warrick just stood there looking at Rose.

**So what's going to happen next to Warrick and Rose? Is Warrick going to change is view on Rose? Has James Bone got away? …Please review and let me know what you think: D XxX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so now I've finally finished college I can update. Sorry I haven't in agesss.. Well here is the next chapter… I've had to up the rating I'm afraid for the3 last little bit of this chapter… this chapter is about people so not much happens … next one will do though :D please read and enjoy and review.**

Chapter 14

"Where the blaze is he?" Brass shouted furiously scanning the room.

Warrick shook his head to snap back into reality.

"Ermmm, sorry Jim he's just ran out".

Brass half smiled and nodded. He pressed his radio.

"Suspect on the run. Repeat suspect on the run". He looked at Rose's tear stained face and Warrick's confused face. "I'll leave you two to it" Brass politely nodded and walked out closing the door behind him.

There was silence. Neither the two of them spoke. Rose continued to look at the floor and Warrick continued to look at her. They both didn't want to break the silence. Rose finally looked up at Warrick and the flood gates opened. Rose broke down. Warrick sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around her, whilst stroking her hair, soothingly rocking her and kissing her head.

"Why didn't you tell me Sweetie? You know I could have tried to help and I wouldn't think about you any different. You know that".

"I didn't want this to come out. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I know I was a slut back then but I'm not a kid anymore I'm sixteen and working in an adult world. That's my best and nothing can be done to change it so I have to move forward."

Warrick sighed "You are not a slut. You have never been a slut and I….I….I would never think you of one".

Rose nuzzled into his chest and stayed there until the doctor gave her the all clear to go home.

Grissom was sat at his desk when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and Sara was stood there.

"You know you don't have to knock".

Sara smiled.

"Just thought to let you know, Rose is at her flat now. Warrick dropped her off and Brass and the team are searching the whole of Nevada for that….. That…"

Grissom just half smiled and nodded.

"That's good. You can sleep now"

They smiled

"Can I ask you a question Sara?"

Sara frowned but nodded.

"Rose and Warrick…Don't know if it would be such a good idea".

Sara moved and sat on the edge of his desk which made Grissom slightly feel a temperature change.

"Grissom they know that they are doing. I know, she is only sixteen and I'm apprehensive but I trust them both to do the right thing."

Sara stroked Grissom's face which puzzled him.

"You…Erm had a bit of dirt on your face…Yea".

Sara went bright red and left. Grissom shook his head but smiled smugly to himself.

Warrick put the kettle on while Rose was sat curled up with her dressing gown on the couch. He made two cups of coffee and sat beside her. They both sat in silence until the coffee was finished.

"Thank you" Rose crocked.

"Anything for you sweetie" Warrick growled lowly which made Rose smile slightly. "What?"

"Just you… I've never felt so…this year you have made my life so much better. I feel I can live again and it's all because of you…thank you."

"Shh you… don't go all soppy on me… You're a CSI hard and tough". And at that he threw himself on top of Rose pinning her down on the couch.

Both started to laugh.

"This looks…. Compromising…. So when the team find _my _dead body there will be ligature marks around my wrists". Rose teased and seductively pulled out her tongue.

"Hmmm you have been learning Miss Tyler" Warrick growled.

Rose shivered and tensed her whole body. Warrick noticed and gave her a wicked smile.

"Hey sweetie… what's up?" This was barley a whisper and more of a low growl inches from her face. "Why you so…..tense…Is it something I have said?"

Warrick was sat fully on top of Rose now. With his top half of his body pressing onto hers. Rose could hardly breathe. He started to allow his hands wander up past the dressing gown and up her pyjama top. Rose's heart started to beat so rapidly she felt it beating in her head. His warm fingers caressed her scared back. She looked up and directly looked into his eyes. There was sympathy, warmth and compassion in them. Rose completely trusted him and to show this she placed her hands firmly on his hips giving the signal to egg him on. Warrick was on fire with testosterone. He closed his eyes and growled. Forget Catharine, this is what he wanted. Rose gripped onto his hips as he softly moved his hands around from her back to her stomach. He started to stroke it. Rose tilted her head back and griped his hips even tighter. Warrick started to move his hips making hers move with him. Rose slightly purred and Warrick growled nuzzling her neck. Rose looked up at him and Warrick grabbed her face gently pressing him lips onto hers. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately allowing her tongue to enter to warp around Warrick's. With that Warrick ripped the dressing gown off her and then the top leaving Rose in just her bra. Rose then needed to see that chest she loved so much and Warrick's top joined hers.

**Ooo so what's going on with Rose and Warrick? And Has Bone gone for good? Please review and please tell me what you think…. (is it too much?) Always happy to hear honest opionons XxX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, wow I know I haven't posted in forever but I got so caught up with uni and work. But now my first year is over I've started to write again. I hope you can remember what happened last time :/ if not maybe re read last chapter :D The last chapter was basically Rose and Warrick in her room at night…need I say more :D So I feel I probably only have a few more chapters then I promise it will be done :D so I hope you enjoy it :D Also sorry guys it's not letting me show section breaks :S sorry.**

Chapter 15

Rose had no nightmares that night, but a beautiful dream. She opened her eyes to find it was not a dream but reality. She couldn't believe what they did that night. It was so magical. Just as she wanted to stare at him all day, her phone rang.

"Tyler" she grumbled into the phone.

"Rose, where the hell are you, you're late and once again I'm having to cover your lab work. Get here now."

"Okay, give me half an hour Sara and I'll be there."

"You better be". And Sara Hung up.

Warrick started to stir.

"You're late aren't you?"

"Mmmmh, yeah, but it was worth it". Rose smiled.

Warrick started to stroke her arm with his finger.

"Do you have to do?" he tried to plead.

"Warrick! Don't do this to me, you know I have to and I think you're also late too. Come on get ready."

As soon as Rose walked through the CSI headquarters doors, she was ushered into Gil Grissom's office where he was sat at his desk with; Jim, Sara, Greg, Nick and Catherine stood around it all having serious expressions across their faces.

"Where's Rick?" Cath asked out loud to anyone however Rose knew it was directly to her really.

Just as she asked Warrick slid through the office door at full speed. He apologetically looked at Grissom who just rolled his eyes.

"Right now that _everyone_ is here, Brass has just informed me that James Bone is under arrest in our custody and is waiting to be questioned" Grissom informed the team. "Rose I don't want you to question him. This has got to personal and we will have Eckie all over us if I let you do this. Plus_ you_ need to rest you have been through too much at this moment to even see him. Warrick and Sara you two are also not to question him. You both have been to involved with Rose and this Case to even consider you either one of you. Nick you are to question Bone and Brass will accompany you. I shall be watching through the two way window. Try not to let friendship and emotions get in the way of this questioning. One wrong reaction and we have lost this prat from good."

"You got it Gris, I won't let you or the team down".

Nick and Brass both gave Grissom a slight nod of the head and left the office for the interrogation room.

"So why did you do it? I mean we all know you killed Rosalie Taylor and her baby. So why?" Nick questioned with an authoritative tone to his voice making sure that the urge to punch the guy didn't come out in his voice.

"Why not". James Bone answered as simply as that.

Nick had to grit his jaw and clench his fists under the table so hard. He just wanted to jump over that table and throttle Bone for killing the girl and baby but also for what he put Rose through.

"C'mon" Brass intercepted, "surely you want us all to know every detail to your master plan?"

"Well….how…can…I….put it. She sold me out for that Muppet. Matthew Smithton. And to think she had to abort our child and here she was with a baby in her arms that was not mine. I couldn't have that. So I had to tell her off so to speak and make sure she realises she has been a very bad girl."

Bone looked incredibly smug as he relaxed back into the chair. He knew he had an audience though the two way window and he was certain that one particular person would be in the audience. His biggest fan out of them all. Rose.

"Didn't you beat her though Bone? Isn't that why she left you?"

Bone looked at Nick and then at the two way window.

"Like I said she was a very bad girl sometimes and as I was a lot older than her I had to punish her for the bad behaviour. So when I saw her with that baby I put her in the trunk and drove her to somewhere where were would never be disturbed. I made sure she would remember the abortion with the fun times we had together as she was of age, and then I punished her and the baby".

"You mean you raped her, beat her up and stabbed her repeatedly until she died. Then you suffocated the baby. You know she was made to give that baby up for adoption. It was her saying goodbye to her baby." Nick's voiced started to rattle a little. "And Rose?"

"Ahh yes, and Rose. Well let's just say me and Rose have a very special bond. We can understand each other."

Brass had enough "James Bone you are under arrest for the murder of Rosalie Taylor and her baby and the attempted murder of Rose Tyler. Get' im out of here".

As James Bone was led away to a prison cell he passed Rose and the team down the corridor. He never lost eye contact with Rose and simply just winked at her. Rose shivered but never gave him the satisfaction of the effect he had on her. She simply just stared back.

Once James Bone had gone it was then Rose went outside for some air. She was quickly followed by Warrick.

"You al 'right?" Warrick asked with a hint on concern.

"Yeah I am. Now that it's over I can just breathe and move on. That's what he got to do right? And now I have you..."

Rose smiled and started to stroke Warrick's chest. She leaned in to kiss him but he retracted.

"Erm listen Rose….we gotta talk."

**OOO so what does Warrick want to talk to Rose about? And yay Bone is in prison :D Hope you liked it and please review: D they make my day…Really they do :D XxX **


	16. Chapter 16

**One of the last two chapters left guys…I hope you have enjoyed this cross over and have actually seen how Rose and Warrick could work. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 16

Gil Grissom was examining his bug specimen collection when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Gil…" Sara hesitated.

She found that she seems to ramble a lot when she is around Grissom so started to try and pick her words carefully.

"Gil…Thank you for everything, you know with Rose and the case and the family. You are always here for her and I'm truly grateful."

"Sara, it's my job. I always look out for my team and don't forget I'm a close family friend to your auntie Jackie".

"I know Gris, but doing all that you did for Rose…. Thank you."

Grissom peered over his glasses and looked directly at Sara.

"I didn't do it just for Rose".

Sara didn't know what to say. She awkwardly smiled and briskly strolled out of Grissom's office. Thirty seconds later she bust back into the office.

"You want to go for dinner with me?"

Sara feared the worst. She had been rejected from Grissom before but somehow she felt this time it was different. Grissom got up from his desk and grabbed his coat.

"Sure."

Sara looked at Grissom and smiled through her pursed lips. She led the way out of the office with Grissom's hand subtly on the small of her back.

X

"Do you want a coffee?" Rose asked Warrick as she opened her front door.

"Erm no, thanks. I..I can't stay too long".

Warrick looked at rose sheepishly.

"Rose… Okay how do I put this… You're great, and stunning, and sexy and we get on really well. I fully enjoyed what we had but putting it into perspective you're only sixteen. I know you have been to hell and back again but I just can't be with a sixteen year old. I am very attracted to you and I completely enjoyed the other night. You were amazing I just can't tie myself down with you. I'm sorry".

Rose just stood there amazed. She didn't know what to say. When she thought her life was finally getting back on track, finally getting somewhere, it was torn up into pieces and thrown into a fire. She could feel the lump of emotions form in the back of her throat. As she swallowed them back she was determined not to show Warrick how much this was affecting her.

"Okay.. You have a point, yeah, fair do. I understand".

Warrick walked up to Rose and stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry. We are still cool yeah?"

"Yeah sure thing." Rose whispered.

Warrick smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips, then walked out of her flat, leaving Rose just stood there. As soon as the door closed Rose fell to the floor in tears. How could she be that stupid to fall for someone again? After everything that happened with Jimmy. She was disgusted with herself. That's a total of three guys she has slept with and all by sixteen. She hated this Rose. She needed more to life than she has now. She suddenly remembered that night in hospital. She was sure it was real but knew it was a dream. She replayed the words in her head….

'Run'…..'Come with me'…..'I love you sweetheart, I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to actually say I love you'.

Rose looked out the window into the sky and sighed. As she did she remembered the girl that came into her dream first before this mysterious man. She remembered the girls words 'Rose Tyler, come on you can make this, you need to make this. For him. He needs you and you need him. Please just wait for him. You can make it through this'.

Rose prayed that this was going to be true. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to believe it. After all she has done before the age of eighteen, who would want Rose now. She sighed again and knew what she had to do.

**Poor Rose…So what does Rose have to do? Hope you liked it and please review: D they make my day…Really they do :D It will be the last little bit the next chapter… like an epilogue. XxX **


End file.
